


The Attack (test run)

by NixC



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Test run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixC/pseuds/NixC
Summary: A shrouded attacker is badly hurting Jinhwan. Hanbin can't physically do or affect much, no matter how hard he tries.





	The Attack (test run)

**Author's Note:**

> A part of a chapter from a story idea that's brewing in my head - it's taken out of context and depending on how well this is received here, it might end up as part of the whole later (revised and revealing who the attacker is - which would probably make things worse). This is a sort of test run - not very edited or refined. Pretty much looking for feedback on the idea (though this is probably the darkest bit of it).

Hanbin stood frozen for a moment, not at all comprehending the sight before him. A tall man, broad-shouldered and shrouded in shadows, was gripping onto Jinhwan’s face, his palm at the smaller’s chin as his fingers dug into soft cheeks, leaving the area around his fingertips white. He was growling something into Jinhwan’s ears and with every word the older crumpled more into himself, eyes clenching shut only to snap open when the shadow wrenched his face from side to side. The larger pushed and pulled at Jinhwan’s collar with his free hand – making several small tears in the fabric.

The first fall of tears had Hanbin finally gain a weak grasp of the situation. The backhanded slap that sent Jinhwan’s small body crashing to the floor had him shouting out in rage. The Man didn’t react whatsoever. And neither did Jinhwan.

The Man closed in on Jinhwan, loomed over him like a mountain before settling a heavy booted foot on his chest. He scowled down at Jinhwan’s frightened eyes and kicked him in the side.

A guttural growl ripped itself from Hanbin’s chest as he charged at the slightly taller figure… He could’ve sworn he was running straight at him. And yet, he’d ended up on his other side without so much as a whisper of a touch. He stared at the back of the Man’s head with wide confused eyes. A terrifying boulder of lead dropped in Hanbin’s stomach – it might have been his heart. But then what was that ball in his throat?

A whimper drew his attention to Jinhwan, trying to curl up on the cold tiled floor. The faceless shadow used the opportunity to aim another kick straight through the slot between Jinhwan’s knees and chest and into his stomach.

The blood that flew out of Jinhwan’s mouth as he coughed left Hanbin screaming – at the Man to stop, at Jinhwan to fight back, at nothing at all.

He ran at the attacker once more, this time keeping his eyes open and seeing himself phase through the larger man. He turned swiftly just in time to see him straddle Jinhwan’s hips and proceed to punch into his stomach and head – he seemed to mostly be aiming at his temples and the implication of that had Hanbin feeling mortified.

He yelled furiously at the Man, getting down on his knees beside him, trying to grab him at first, then to land a hit on his body. Eventually he aimed only at the head, begging, preying to whoever was listening that at least once he’d connect, and knock him off Jinhwan.

It seemed to have the opposite effect, however as with every swingh of his fist, the Man’s own motions grew angrier and more viscous, now raining abuse down onto Jinhwan’s ribs.

There was a crack and Jinhwan couldn’t hold back a scream. The shadow paused for a second. Jinhwan sobbed, breaking Hanbin’s already aching heart, as he called his name in desperate whispers.

“Hanbin-ah”

This seemed to reignite the Man’s rage as he gripped Jinhwan by the neck

“There you go calling his goddamn name again. Well he’s not here. And he’s not fucking coming. Because he doesn’t give a shit about you. Nobody does. No one will care if I make you disappear.”

That was just the beginning of the shadow’s tirade of insults. Not once did he let up his hold on Jinhwan’s pale fragile neck.

‘That’s not true, Jinan. I’m here. Please! I’m here!’

Hanbin’s voice cracked as he tried to pry the overly-large hands away from Jinhwan, only to come up with the same result as before.

The Man finally released Jinhwan and for a brief moment Hanbin felt relief. He screamed ferociously a second later (‘NO!’) when the shadow gripped Jinhwan by the hair and slammed his head into the floor. Hanbin watched his hyung go limp beneath the dark broad frame.

Hanbin woke up in cold sweat, with a racing heart and panic in his throat. He flung the covers off his shaking body and rushed out his door and to Jinhwan’s room – how he’d made it there he wasn’t certain and honestly didn’t care. He just needed to know the elder was alright.

Barging in, with little to no concern about how his hyung might react, Hanbin stood frozen for a moment…

 

 

Jinhwan wasn’t there.


End file.
